Magica Random
by Elias Pedro
Summary: An enigmatic being appears to the Homura and company and a series of strange phenomenon begin to happen to them. Why is this being so interested in them? What does it hope to achieve? And how will these occurrences change Homura Akemi's plan to save Madoka? Crossover of PMMM and Kokoro Connect.
1. Chapter 1

**Magica Random**

**Pilot Chapter**

**...**

"Hah... hah..."

The breathing of Homura Akemi echoed at the entrance of the barrier, becoming heavier and heavier as the minutes passed. The empty smell of clinical sterilizers hung about that world of cakes and sweetness, filling Homura's lungs against her will.

She lay there immobile, constricted by the red ribbons of Mami Tomoe – the golden haired girl who had declared her ultimatum earlier on. This girl, though, was nothing but a fool who knew nothing – a fool who could not handle the truth. Homura knew that fact all too well.

Mami Tomoe was gone now. The golden-haired girl had already led Madoka Kaname deeper into the barrier. Minutes had already passed since they left Homura there, restrained by those ribbons. Muffled sounds of gun and cannon fire reached Homura's ear – the battle had already begun.

"Damn…"

No matter how much she struggled, the ribbons wrapped around her tightly and refused to let her go. It was a hopeless endeavor.

"Mami Tomoe's magic is pretty strong, Akemi-san. She _is_ a very talented Puella Magi, after all."

These words caught Homura's attention, along with the sound of small footsteps that grew louder as it approached. Its source was an unwelcome sight to Homura – the Incubator.

"What are you doing here?" Homura grunted, barely able to speak. "W-weren't you with… Miki-san?"

"I am with Miki-san and Kaname-san right now." The creature replied, "But I am here with you as well. You do remember that there are many of my kind that exist in this world… yet we are all one and the same... save for a few _deviants_. Does this disturb you?"

Deviants? What did he mean by that?

Homura chose to stay silent. She had no time for this creature's games.

"What… do you want with… me?" Homura asked, her words broken by winces of pain.

"It was not you I intended to talk to here in this place." Kyuubey replied, walking past the restrained Homura.

"Not me…? Then who?"

Another step of footsteps sounded in the barrier – the footsteps of a human being. Homura turned to the steps and was puzzled.

"Kamijou-kun!?"

It was Kyouskuke Kamijou, clad in his hospital clothes. His injured hand was still bandaged, but he walked straight now, albeit sluggishly. His eyes also seemed unfocused and blank.

Was it a Witch's kiss? There was no mark on his neck or anywhere on his body. What was he doing here? How could he wander into the Witch's barrier so nonchalantly?

"No… I am not this 'Kamijou-kun', you speak of." Kyousuke replied, his blank eyes turning to Homura for a brief moment. Homura's brow crumpled.

"What is the meaning of this, Heartseed?" Kyuubey intervened, stepping between this strange Kyousuke and the suspended Homura.

"You are aware of my intentions, brother." Kyousuke replied to the Incubator. "There is only one thing I seek."

"That's…" Kyuubey sounded amazed, "You still aren't satisfied after all those years?"

"While we live, we will never be satisfied… that is if you have even a shred of emotion." Kyousuke challenged, "Our kind has forsaken emotion as a disease… I find it interesting… and entertaining."

Homura listened to this incomprehensible exchange between the two. Just what was going on here?

"Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, Madoka Kaname…" Kyousuke then turned to Homura with his eerie, blank stare, "And Homura Akemi… the five of you are very interesting people."

"…what?"

Why did this Kyousuke mention them all? Why did he look at her with those blank eyes?

"I will help you fulfill your quota, brother." Kyousuke then told Kyuubey, "However… allow me to have some fun."

Fun? What did he mean by fun?

Homura then felt the tightness of Mami's ribbons constricting her again. It was becoming painful. She wincer in pain and gritted her teeth, doing what she can to brave it. She closed her eyes to focus herself and gather her strength.

Then, her body felt light. Her heart was beating fast, but she did not know why.

When she opened her eyes, she could move again – her body was free. However, she was in an entirely new place – in the middle of the deepest part of the barrier of the Witch Charlotte.

"Mami-san!" Madoka's voice cried out from behind. "Look out!"

'Mami-san'? Why was she being called 'Mami-san'?

Homura turned around to find Madoka and Sayaka crouched behind some cover, watching the scene with absolute horror. It was at this time that Homura realized what had happened. The odd weight of her chest… the locks of curled golden hair that dangled down to her shoulders… the beret that sat atop her head.

She had become Mami Tomoe… and behind her… the hideous worm-like beast with jaws of the sharpest, most vicious teeth and candied eyes that belied primal, bestial hunger.

This was the part where Mami Tomoe dies…

"NO!"

Homura ducked and rolled to the side. The head of the beast barely missed her and slammed into the floor, causing sugary debris to shoot out into the air. Homura found her bearings and tried to produce a pipe-bomb, but she could not. The silver shield she had grown accustomed to was nowhere to be found as well.

She had been stripped of her arsenal and denied her control over time. All she had were the abilities of Mami Tomoe. A flintlock rifle appeared in her hands instead.

"This will have to do."

Homura raised her hand and a myriad of rifles appeared, protruding out of the ground in a straight line. She fired her gun at the downed Charlotte, tossed it and picked up the next gun. Rinse and repeat. Unlike Mami's flashy suppression-fire, Homura made sure that every shot connected and hit hard. She shot at Charlotte's wings, her eyes, her nose and her mouth, crippling the maddened Witch with clean hits.

"Madoka…" Sayaka whispered, "Mami-san seems… different now."

Madoka could only nod weakly as she watched this new 'Mami' with amazement. There was such intensity about her that she had not seen from Mami before. She had seen this kind of furor before… but from who?

Slowly but surely, Homura whittled down the Witch. Rifle after rifle cracked and pierced its body and Homura felt as if she had it under control. It was at that point, that she started to feel weak. The Soul Gem in her hair, Mami's Soul Gem, was turning black – she had expended more of Mami's magic than she had thought. Homura fell to her knees.

"Madoka…" Homura thought. Her desperation rose as she watched the wounded Witch prepare to pounce on her once more. "I have to protect… Madoka…"

Her face darkened as she clenched her fists, shaking as she desperately tried to gather her strength. She was at her limits, but she could not lose this battle here. With great effort, Homura stood up and faced the Witch Charlotte. She took a deep breath then cried,

"TIRO FINALE!"

A powerful beam tore through the body of the Witch and ripped the being apart into a mass of black blood that splattered onto the floor.

The Witch was dead now, and the barrier was returning to normal. Homura in Mami's body, though, collapsed. The yellow Soul Gem that appeared in her hands was now almost completely consumed in darkness. Madoka and Sayaka froze in shock – their 'mentor' lay there thrashing in great pain.

"_Akemi-san_!"

A voice suddenly cried out. It was Homura's voice.

Madoka turned to the voice and saw Homura running to where they were. There was an earnestly worried look on her face and was fighting to catch her breath. A Grief Seed sat firmly in her hands.

"Homura…chan?" Madoka muttered out the girl's name, but 'Homura' did not respond at all.

Instead, she went straight towards the ailing 'Mami'.

"_Akemi-san! Akemi-san, get a hold of yourself_!"

She took the yellow Soul Gem in the ailing Mami's hands and ran the Grief Seed through it. Most of the darkness was cleansed from it and this 'Mami' stopped thrashing about.

"... ungh…"

Homura came to and opened her eyes. Kneeling beside her was her own body, looking at her with genuine concern. It was like she was looking at some sort of mirror – a twisted, unbelievable mirror.

"Tomoe… san?"

Homura croaked. The voice that came out, though, was Mami's voice and not her own. She wasn't surprised.

"_Yes, I am Mami Tomoe_."

This person beside her, Mami, confirmed.

"_And you are Homura Akemi, right_?"

"… yeah…"

"_I'm glad._"

All of the sudden, Homura found herself wrapped in Mami Tomoe's embrace. To be embraced by one's own body was strange, but she could feel Mami's emotion overflowing towards her. Mami may be in Homura's body, but her emotions were still her own. Just like how she was in Mami's body, her feelings and sentiments were completely hers.

She and Mami had switched bodies… but why? And who was that person… or being that possessed Kyousuke and unleashed that cruel trick on them?

…

"That was very reckless of you, Heartseed." Kyuubey said, wagging his tail with interest, "To switch Akemi-san and Tomoe-san at the very moment that Tomoe-san was supposed to die…"

"This 'Akemi-san' you talk about is the troublesome variable in your plan, is it not, brother?" The possessed Kyousuke asked, "If you can eliminate her personality, then would that not make your plan seamless? Your quota would be reached… and Madoka Kaname would make her contract."

"That is true… but I still do not know the true nature of Homura Akemi." Kyuubey replied, "To just snuff it out without studying it would be a waste."

"But… it was entertaining." Kyousuke said monotonously.

"This is the reason why our kind purged emotion from our beings." Kyuubey argued, "You and those who chose to retain fragments of emotion employ methods are irrational."

"But are not the beings you deal with quite irrational as well?" Kyousuke countered, "I am just playing by their game, while making them play mine. Let me play this out – I will get you the results you want."

"The same results you got with Himeko-san, Nagase-san and Kiriyama-san?"

"Were those bad results, brother? I think not."

A moment of silence fell between the two.

"Well…" Kyuubey sighed, "If you insist… do what you have to do."

"With pleasure, brother."

...

**Author's Notes:** This is just a little experimental idea I've had in my head for the longest time. It probably won't flourish into a big project, but I wanted to see what other people thought of it - an idea bunny so to speak. It's pretty much a cross-over of Madoka Magica and Kokoro Connect, with Heartseed being a 'deviant' breed of Incubator who are able to unleash certain consequences upon human beings as it pleases for pure entertainment.

The first arc of Kokoro Connect dealt with switching bodies, and Mami and Homura are my favorite characters (and pairing, as you may find in A Request and Magia, Pacem, Bellum, Terrarum), so it just made sense for me to do something interesting with that train of thought! This is the product of that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Due to popular demand and through your support (thank you!), I decided to try and develop this project into a small series at least. I'll do what I can to make it satisfactory, so enjoy!

**...**

**Magica Random**

**Chapter 2**

...

"_I-I'm... alive_?"

Mami's shaken words escaped her lips, disbelief thickly painted in her tone. Her racing heart pounded against her chest as if she were just about to die – but she was alive. The fangs of the Witch that would have killed her disappeared in a heartbeat. The sugary space of the inner chamber of the barrier was replaced by the entrance made of biscuits.

However, she found herself in a precarious position. She was suspended in mid-air by a host of red ribbons that binded her so tightly that she could hardly breathe. Then, as the pain of the constriction spread throughout her body, she realized one more particular oddity – these were her ribbons, cast by her magic.

"_W-what the hell's going on_?"

Mami grunted, her brow crumpling as she suppressed her pained voice.

"_The r-ribbons won't... ungh..."_

She could not seem to dispel her own magic.

"Ah. It's already begun." An impartial, lifeless voice reached Mami's ears.

"_Who's there?"_

Mami gasped, turning wildly to find the source of the voice.

"_... Kamijou-kun?"_

Standing there before her was Kyousuke Kamijou, looking at her with blank eyes. The cast in his hand was intact and his injured feet and legs still bore bandages, but he stood straight and did not seem to be in pain. Kyousuke's eyes then met Mami's, but the look sent chills up her spine.

"Oh, no... I'm not this 'Kamijou-kun' you speak of, Tomoe-san." Kyousuke replied in that same lifeless voice. "I'm only borrowing this young man's body to reach out to you, Akemi-san and your friends..."

This... being possessed Kyousuke? Mami was abhorred, but could barely breathe.

"Throughout history, I've been called 'Heartseed'." Heartseed continued to speak through Kyousuke, "I am a distant acquaintance of Kyuubey... in a sense."

"That seems to be the case." The airy voice of Kyuubey caught Mami's attention now. The little white creature sat calmly in the midst of the restrained Mami and the possessed Kyousuke. "Heartseed and I have some association, but I will not burden you with them today."

"_What do you want with us?"_

Mami managed to ask through telepathy.

"_How did you restrain my magic?_"

"Ah... I guess it was Akemi-san who heard me the first time." Heartseed seemed bored, "I am here to be entertained – nothing more, nothing less. You, Akemi-san and your circle of friends are all very interesting people, and I wish to observe you for my own entertainment."

His reply didn't sit well with Mami – not even a little bit.

"Also, Tomoe-san..." Heartseed blank eyes stared deep into Mami's soul, "In the state you're in, you are not in control of your own magic. After all, your consciousness and emotions occupy a body that is not your own."

Mami's heart skipped a beat. She lowered her eyes reluctantly and fearfully and saw strands of long and straight black hair resting on her shoulders. The voice that spoke her words was also markedly different. She then caught a glimpse of a purple gem at the back of her restrained hands. Indeed, this wasn't her body. This was the body of Homura Akemi.

"This is an interesting phenomenon." Kyuubey then hummed as she watched the terrorized Mami. "You truly are Mami Tomoe, but you control the body of Homura Akemi."

The creature's eyes then shone.

"If that is the case, then I also believe that you now control the magic of Homura Akemi."

Homura's magic? Mami didn't know what sort of magic this strange transfer student wielded. She didn't know what that mysterious girl was capable of. She didn't know what Homura Akemi had done.

Suddenly, Mami heard a magical chime, followed by the flash of golden light all around them. The red ribbons that restrained her disappeared and she fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"_Ergh..."_

Mami grunted as she picked herself up from the floor, dusting away at her clothes. She had another look at the back of her hand and did see that purple gem again. She stared at it with a mix of fascination and fear. With her thoughts, she was able to transform the gem into its oval Soul Gem form.

"_Akemi-san..."_

The name escaped Mami's lips. She then turned to Kyuubey.

"_What happened just now?"_

"Akemi-san dispelled your restraining magic and channeled it into your offensive magic." Kyuubey said knowingly. "She's holding off the Witch for now, as you can tell."

From where they were, they could hear the constant barrage of flintlock rifles and the pained roars of the Witch Charlotte.

"However…" Kyuubey then added, "Your magic is still foreign to her. It is not in sync with how you would use and balance your magic. Magic is not one-size-fits-all, after all. If this goes on any longer, she will overexert herself and… that would be troublesome for you."

Troublesome? Mami gave the creature a puzzled look, but shook her head. This wasn't the time to mull over small details. She had to help Homura posthaste.

"Be wary, though, Mami-san." Kyuubey then warned, "The magical ward you cast when you cast the restraining ribbons was dispelled as well. The minions will be out in force."

As Kyuubey spoke, the obnoxious sound of squeaking rats filled the once silent space. Strange, miniscule blue creatures with rat's tails and nurse's caps appeared around them, readying themselves to charge.

"_This is bad…"_

Mami held onto the purple Soul Gem with shaky hands. Gritting her teeth, she gathered her strength and was bathed in the purple light of the gem. Now, she wore unmistakable Puella Magi attire of the mysterious Homura Akemi. To command the body and to wield the magic of someone so distant from her felt strange.

However, she didn't have time to ponder on this. Not only did Homura Akemi need help, the body of Kyousuke Kamijou was also in terrible danger. She didn't trust this Heartseed fellow, but she still had to protect Kyousuke.

"_Tch…"_

If only she had her flintlocks and cannons, she would be able to protect herself and Kyousuke without a hitch. However, she was powerless in this state. For Homura Akemi to be able to skillfully use her magic like she did, Mami was irritated. If the transfer student could do it, then so could she… right?

Mami's eyes turned to the small, silver shield that rested on her arm. Not knowing what else to do, she reached for the shield. As her fingers brushed against its edge, small snippets of memories flashed in Mami's mind.

For a moment, she was lost in a flood of these memories but couldn't make sense of any of it. There were bits and pieces of laughter and cheer, but most of them seemed sad. When the memories faded from Mami's mind, she was able to draw out a pistol – a .50 caliber Desert Eagle.

How did she suddenly draw out that gun? Mami shook her head and focused on the fight. Reaching for the shield again, she pulled out a second Desert Eagle. Armed with two pistols, Mami felt a little more confident.

"_Stay close to me_."

Mami called out to Heartseed and Kyuubey.

"_We'll break through them and push forward towards the main chamber."_

Heartseed, though rather unmoved by the sudden swarm of minions, shrugged and did as he was told.

"I'll guide you through the barrier again, Mami-san." Kyuubey added. "Just follow my lead."

"_I'm counting on you, Kyuubey_."

Mami cocked the two guns and gripped them tightly.

"_Let's go_!"

Mami pointed the guns at the wave of minions and peppered them with .50 caliber bullets. Once the clips were emptied, she simply tossed the guns aside and drew new ones for her to use. With this, she forced her way through the horde with Kyuubey and Heartseed.

Homura's guns were quite powerful and effective, Mami found. She expected the transfer student's magic to be soft. This was not the case as she routed the minions with relative ease. It made her wonder how things would turn out if she and Homura fought against each other.

Chamber after chamber, the three of them pressed forward and the waves of minions grew thick. The small, blue creatures also grew crafty, springing out of corners in ambush to take them by surprise. One of these minions found its way behind the group and lunged forward towards Kyousuke's body.

"_Oy! Look out_!"

Mami gasped. She pointed her guns at the minion, but only hollow clicks sounded from them. They were both empty.

"Hah… how troublesome." Heartseed sighed. He turned around to face the lunging minion, still unmoved. He then suddenly threw a haymaker with his casted hand, slamming it into the minion midair and forcing it back into the ground with unbelievable force.

"_What the_…"

Mami couldn't believe what she saw.

Another minion then came to attack Kyousuke's body from a different angle, but he responded calmly. Without even the slightest hint of worry, he greeted the attacker with a roundhouse kick that sent it flying into a wall. Many more of the minions came, but none of them could strike down the possessed Kyousuke. He would pulverize them with unusually strong punches and assault them with swift kicks that a normal person, let alone a crippled boy, could manage to pull off.

Just who or what was this 'Heartseed' anyways?

Mami snapped out of her daze and drew some more guns for herself. Together, she and the possessed Kyousuke cleared the last chamber of minions. All that was left was the long, long bridge they would have to cross to enter the core chamber. The three of them started to run down its entirety.

As they ran, Mami started to feel a mild yet growing pain in her chest. She had been running in Homura's body for a while now. The transfer student always looked as if she was in top form. Being in Homura's body, Mami realized just how frail this black-haired girl was. Her legs were strong, but her breaths were perennially short. Her body also easily built up fatigue, so Mami had to conserve her stamina.

Rather than feel happy that she was in better form than Homura, she felt a sense of empathy instead. Somehow, it helped her understand that mysterious transfer student. Just what kind of a person is Homura Akemi, really? Mami wanted to know.

The hatred and frustration that Mami had harbored in her heart for the transfer student slowly started to wane. Thus, her desire to save Homura strengthened and pushed her forward.

Then, she heard a fierce, desperate cry.

"Tiro Finale_!_"

Just as they reached the core barrier, a powerful blast of magic tore through the Witch Charlotte and incinerated it into oblivion. The barrier started to fade, but the victor fell on her back, losing consciousness. The yellow Soul Gem in Homura's hands was nearly totally consumed in darkness.

"_The Soul Gem!_"

Mami gasped. She found the Grief Seed dropped by the Witch Charlotte and rushed over to Homura's side.

Mami pried the yellow Soul Gem from Homura's hands and ran the Grief Seed through it, cleansing the gem entirely. The downed Homura slowly came to and looked up to her savior. Mami and Homura looked at each other in silence.

It was an odd moment – it was like they were looking into mirrors of themselves.

"Tomoe…san?"

"_Yes… I am Mami Tomoe._"

A small smile then formed on Mami's lips.

"_You are Homura Akemi, right?_"

"… yeah."

Here she was with Homura – someone who she, just a while ago, hated to the core. Right here, in this moment, she was absolutely relieved to have been able to get to her in time. At that moment, she knew it wasn't her who saved Homura – it was Homura who saved her.

If Homura truly wished Mami ill, then she would have let the Witch eat her body. However, this transfer student took every effort to protect Mami's body and to defend both Madoka and Sayaka. The mere thought of it made contradicting emotions swell in her heart.

"_I'm glad."_

In the heat of the moment, Mami embraced Homura and closed her eyes. It felt odd to embrace one's own body, but she thought nothing of it. Some way, somehow, she felt as if she were embracing an old friend whom she hadn't seen for a long, long time.

When Mami opened her eyes, though, she was returned to her own body. Now, she was in the arms of Homura Akemi. The golden-haired girl felt her cheeks grow warm, growing more and more conscious of this transfer student who held her.

Homura, though, turned her eyes away from Mami and set her down on the ground. She then stood up from where she knelt and watched as the possessed Kyousuke and the Incubator approach them. She glared at the two with sharp eyes.

"Heartseed… who the hell are you?"

As Homura demanded an answer, Madoka and Sayaka reluctantly stepped forward and watched the scene with great tension.

"Nearly all of the pieces are in place." Heartseed said, the mildest intrigue spilling into his voice, "This will be fun."

…

In the musty interior of the Sakura Cathedral, Kyouko Sakura sat on one of the pews lazily. There was a small paper bag set beside her and a small pile of the cores of eaten apples. She reached into the bag again, but the bag was empty now.

"Hrm... what to do now..."

She leaned back into the pew and covered her eyes with her arm. Then, there was a brief moment of strange silence.

Kyouko peeled off her arm and looked around her with clueless eyes.

"... where... am I?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magica Random**

**Chapter 3**

...

Tense silence hung about the air in the courtyard of the Mitakihara General Hospital. Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki had come rushing to the courtyard but stopped in their tracks. Mami Tomoe lay on her back on the pavement, groaning as she returned to her battered body, but was still very much alive. Homura Akemi knelt at the gunner's side, though with a distant, dark and calculating look on her face. It was just what Madoka and Sayaka thought they would see – save for two more figures present there.

Kyuubey stood there on all fours, watching Madoka and Sayaka approach. The second figure made Sayaka gasp.

"Kyousuke! What are you...?"

"Haaah... ain't this a hassle." Heartseed spoke through Kyousuke, "Must I tell everyone who I am again?"

The chilly monotone of Kyousuke made Sayaka's hairs stand on end. This Kyousuke was not like the childhood friend she had grown to like – not one bit. What's more, this Kyousuke stood up straight despite his injuries and his eyes were blank – windows to the abyss. Sayaka's face twisted in fear and she clumsily clung onto Madoka who, at that moment, wasn't any more composed than her.

Heartseed then introduced himself a third time, ignoring frightened Madoka and Sayaka as he spoke

"As I've already said in the past, you and your _friends_ are very interesting people." Heartseed replied, "I figured that observing you all would be… rather entertaining."

The silent Homura was unsatisfied with his reply. She clenched her fists and faced Heartseed with fire in her eyes.

"Don't screw with us!"

This wasn't right, Homura thought. Having the ability to switch their bodies, this Heartseed was nothing but bad news. Not to mention, he was related to Kyuubey – a brother, he called the Incubator. She couldn't use her arsenal of guns and risk killing Kyousuke, but she had to subdue this Heartseed somehow and force him to talk. The strange being, though, sensed her intent easily.

"I did not come here to fight you, Akemi-san." Heartseed then said, "If I did, then this would all be over quickly."

"Why you…!" Homura growled as she sprung up to her feet, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mami's. The gunner was now also standing beside her.

"Akemi-san." Mami spoke to her through telepathy, "I'm not very keen on trusting this Heartseed fellow, but let's at least hear him out."

Homura tried to brush off Mami's hand off her shoulder, but the gunner held her firmly.

"Whatever it is possessing Kyousuke is a force to be reckoned with." Mami whispered her warning to Homura's mind, "The minions in that Witch's barrier couldn't even touch him, no matter how hard they tried."

"He what?" Homura couldn't believe Mami's story.

"He seems to have power over us too. We don't know what else he has up his sleeves, so we have to be cautious." Mami then advised, grasping Homura's shoulder a little bit more tightly, "We don't want to imperil Miki-san and Kaname-san."

"Tch…" Homura clicked her tongue and conceded grudgingly. Mami let go and gave a sigh of relief.

"Kaname-san, Miki-san." Mami turned to the two frightened girls and called them through telepathy as well, "Get behind us."

Madoka nodded shakily and she pulled herself and Sayaka behind Mami and Homura.

"M-Mami-san…" Sayaka fearfully called out to their mentor, "Kyousuke-kun… we have to help him!"

"We know." Mami assured her, but not as resolutely as she wished. After all, even she didn't truly know what was going on.

"Please be careful, you two." Madoka then begged, holding onto Sayaka closely.

"We will." Homura spoke this time. She ran a hand through her hair and faced the possessed Kyousuke with a cool yet sharp glare. "… well?"

Heartseed was unmoved by her threatening look.

"Hmm… this won't do." The possessed Kyousuke spoke with dissatisfaction as he eyed the four girls, "The puzzle is still incomplete – a piece of it is still missing."

"Incomplete? Puzzle?" None of this made sense to Mami or Madoka and Sayaka. What exactly was he talking about? Homura, though, stayed composed. She felt as if she had a vague idea of what he meant.

"However…" Heartseed continued, "the pieces that _are_ here are more adrift than I first imagined."

Homura's glare at Heartseed intensified. Just what was this malicious spirit planning to do?

"Collect all of the pieces and assemble them before me here at the hospital." The possessed Kyousuke then turned away from the girls. "Do that for me, then we'll talk."

"Hey…!" Sayaka barked at the retreating Heartseed, "W-what kind of bullshit is this? Give me back Kyousuke y-you bastard! G-give him back or I'll…"

Then, Sayaka fell silent.

"S-Sayaka?" Madoka gasped as her friend seemed to lose consciousness for a moment. As the confusion brewed amongst the girls, Heartseed started to walk away.

All of the sudden, Sayaka came to and her eyes became ferocious.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Sayaka shoved Madoka away from her, throwing her down to the pavement..

"Ah!"

"Kaname-san!" Mami rushed to Madoka's side, putting herself in between of Madoka and Sayaka. "Miki-san! What's gotten into you?"

"Miki-san?" Sayaka's brow crumpled, unfamiliar with the name. Then her eyes fell on Mami Tomoe and were filled with disdain, "You..."

"Eh?" Mami was caught off guard by Sayaka's cold, rebuking eyes. Sayaka spat on the ground at Mami's feet, clearly displeased with her, but Mami could not know why.

"Kyouko Sakura." Homura then suddenly called out, much to Mami and Madoka's surprise - Mami especially so. She knew that name well and she grew guarded as well.

"What do you want?" Sayaka responded to that name angrily, gritting her teeth as she faced Homura. "You picking a fight with me, bitch?"

Sayaka then reached for her hand and grinned menacingly at Homura. She brushed her ring finger as if it was second nature to her, but she suddenly froze. There was no ring on her finger.

"… eh?" Sayaka grew pale, "My Soul Gem…?"

"Hmph…" Homura turned away from Sayaka and faced Heartseed. "Another body-swap? Sayaka Miki for Kyouko Sakura?"

"Yes." Heartseed replied telepathically, "Think of it as my way of lending you a hand."

How did this count as helping them out?

"It would be best if you hurry, though." Heartseed advised the time-traveler, "Who knows what sort of trouble Miki-san would get herself into if she's left unchecked… but Sakura-san's state is rather troubling as well."

Indeed, Kyouko still couldn't come to terms with controlling Sayaka's body and was whirling around in confusion and rage. She and Mami also seemed to be trading vicious glances at each other.

"Play your cards well, Akemi-san." Heartseed spoke one last time, "After all, you are the only one of the five who has a clue. You've seen glimpses of the whole puzzle, after all."

The possessed Kyousuke then disappeared into the hospital doors, leaving the girls to their own devices. Homura had always planned things a few steps in advance, but none of that prepared her for the appearance of this strange being called Heartseed. Things were slipping out of her control quickly, but this wasn't the time to give up.

"Mami-san." Homura spoke through telepathy, "There's an abandoned cathedral at Lower Water in Old Mitakihara. Go there, that's where Sayaka is right now, I believe."

"Lower Water at Old Mitakihara?" Mami raised an eyebrow, "That's... how do you know that place? And how do you know Kyouk... this... bah."

"Don't doubt me now." Homura said decisively, "Time is of the essence – you have to get to Miki-san before she gets herself into trouble. She will listen to you more than to me. I'll handle this girl who switched into Miki-san here."

"And Kaname-san?"

"I'll protect her." Homura said resolutely, "I'll definitely protect her."

Mami glared one last time at Sayaka before shaking her head.

"… very well." Mami was hesitant, but agreed with Homura for now. The gunner made a run for it, headed for the place that Homura pointed out to her.

"Homura-chan…" Madoka whimpered

"Just stay close to me." Homura stood firmly, "We'll be fine."

"Oy…" Sayaka then growled at Homura and Madoka, "Tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll beat the shit out of you two!"

Madoka shriveled up in the face of Sayaka's threats, but Homura stayed calm.

"Calm down, Sakura-san." Homura spoke, "We will explain what we can if you can lend us your ears and your trust."

"Oh yea?" Sayaka was very skeptical, "You're in cahoots with that butterball gunner. How in God's name do you plan to show yourselves to be trustworthy?"

"We'll talk over ramen." Homura proposed, "My treat."

…

A frightened Kyouko shot up from the pews of the Sakura Cathedral, toppling the paper bag of apple cores beside her. The apple cores spilled out of the bag and fell onto the cathedral floors with weak thumps, resonating in the acoustic halls. Kyouko breathed heavily as she looked around her. This cathedral was unfamiliar to her, as was this part of town.

"Urk…" Kyouko groaned as her stomach grumbled. The pangs of sharp hunger withered her strength. "… what the hell?"

Kyouko hobbled away from the pews and tried to find her way around the cathedral. She came across a large fragment of glass lying against the wall and saw her reflection. She saw a young girl with red hair in a ponytail.

"Who is this…?" Kyouko's fear rose even further. She touched her face in disbelief and the reflection mimicked her move. None of this seemed real to her. Then, she saw a strange piece of jewelry on her finger. "… this is…"

She brushed the ring with her free hand and the ring transformed into a bright, red Soul Gem. Kyouko's eyes were wide with both fascination and terror.

"I'm… a Puella Magi…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I honestly didn't know that Mami and Kyouko knew each other prior to the Anime. All I ever watched was the anime, after all, so that completely sailed past me. Thanks to Thagguy and Art for pointing that out to me. It'll give me a little bit more of depth and dimension :D

**12/8/2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Magica Random**

**Chapter 4**

...

At an open-air ramen stall near the hospital, the sounds of slobbering and slurping echoed. In the midst of that maelstrom of noise were three young girls in the Mitakihara Junior High uniform.

Homura Akemi calmly ate a bowl of Sapporo-style ramen with rather refind ettiquete, wiping her lips with a napkin as she chewed her food with a sort of grace. Madoka Kaname sat at Homura's right with a bowl of Hakata-style ramen set before her, but she did not eat. She just held onto her chopsticks with shaky hands. Then, at Homura's left was the source of that maelstrom – Sayaka Miki.

"Seconds." Sayaka said with noodles still hanging from her mouth as she set aside her bowl. The ramen chef looked concerned and turned to Homura, who nodded to him. She then put some more cash on the table, making the ramen chef sigh and prepare a new bowl.

"Sakura-san." Homura set down her chopsticks and set her eyes on Sayaka.

Sayaka slurpped the noodles hanging from her mouth, licked her lips then glared back at Homura.

"If you think you've won over me with this, then you're wrong." Sayaka said, still haughty as she wiped the broth from her lips with her hand. "That butterball gunner put you up to this, didn't she?"

"She didn't." Homura replied resting her hands on the counter and closing her eyes.

"But then why buy me ramen?" Sayaka asked, "You're trying to get me to cooperate with you, am I correct?"

"Yes – that's exactly right." Homura replied, seriousness welling up in her voice. "If you work with us, then we can find a way to stop the body-switching and bring things back to normal."

Homura gave Sayaka an overview of what had happened so far – about Heartseed and his order to assemble at the Hospital together. As Homura finished speaking the fourth bowl of ramen, a Yokohama-style order, was set on the counter before Sayaka with ceramic clink. Done with her spiel, Homura eyed Sayaka for some sign of acceptance from her. Sayaka's eyes looked as if her mind was laden with thought – then she sighed.

"... not interested." Sayaka turned her attention to her new bowl and started to eat.

"Why not?" Homura asked

Sayaka wolfed down some noodles then answered.

"I actually quite like this setup." Sayaka said, "I'm no longer a Puella Magi in this body – I made no contract here, so here's a chance for me to live a normal life without all of that saving-the-world from Witches bullshit. Tomoe-san's the one who's so fired up about this Puella Magi crap, why don't you and that butterball gunner team up and do all that shit if you like it so much."

"In the meantime..." Mellow hints suddenly bled into Sakaya's voice. "I... might even actually have a nice, regular, caring family this time around..."

Sayaka held her tongue and she gripped onto her chopsticks tightly. Her clenched fist shook, nearly breaking the chopsticks.

"I'm definintely not giving this body back." Sayaka then said, "I must decline your request."

"This isn't a request, Sakura-san." Homura's voice was now like a whisper, but her words were frigid and sent chills up Sayaka's spine. Hidden beneath the counter, Homura held an small P220 pistol fitted with a suppressor and pointed it at Sayaka's stomach.

Nobody at the ramen stall seemed to notice Homura's gun beneath the counter – not the ramen chef nor the other customers. Sayaka realized Homura's threat immediately, but she stiffly kept a tense silence as sweat dripped down her brow. She wasn't a Puella Magi in this body – a mere gunshot could kill her, and she knew.

Before long, Madoka too, realized the commotion beside her and was terrified.

"Homura-chan! What are you doing?" Madoka desperately signalled Homura through telepathy. "You shouldn't do this!"

Homura ignored Madoka's pleas, keeping her eyes and her gun towards Sayaka and now spoke through telepathy as well.

"Don't be stupid, Kyouko Sakura. Do you not worry about what an inexperienced girl can do with the powers of a Puella Magi?"

"S-she can do whatever the hell she wants with my magic!" Sayaka hesitated, but her words were earnest. "This is a chance for me to start a new life!"

"And what about the girl from whom you are taking this new life of yours?" Homura countered. "Also, remember that we do not control this body-swapping mess. This 'new life' you want to claim can just as easily be taken away from you on a mere whim. This is the situation we are in."

"Then I'll enjoy it while it lasts!" Sayaka was determined. Tears formed at the sides of her eyes and her lips trembled as she spoke. "I don't know about you, but if there is a chance for me to be normal again – even if it means living in somone else's shoes, then I don't want to be a Puella Magi anymore!"

Sayaka's eyes stared straight into Homura's. She then asked a question straight from her heart.

"Do you not also wish to just live a normal life?"

"We've had our chance to lead normal lives." Homura then said. "We had that chance, but we forefeited that the moment we made a contract with the Incubator. We were responsible for becoming these abominations we are now – to force such responsibilities onto an innocent is unforgiveable. If you cannot take responsibility for your own actions and decisions in life, then you do not deserve to live."

Sayaka's eyes lowered down to her hands.

"How can you say all of this with a straight face?" Sayaka asked in confusion, "Do you really believe in your wish that much?"

"I do." Homura said immediately. "I will protect my wish with my life."

"You sound a lot like Mami..." Sayaka turned away, "She too believes in this nonsense so firmly... but that nonesense is our reality now – hers, yours and mine."

Sayaka exhaled.

"I'll go with you to see that damned Heartseed." She finally said, "But afterwards, I just want to be left alone. Mami and I... are not on the best of terms."

"I know." Homura said, putting away her gun. "You can do as you please after we confront Heartseed."

"W-wait a second!" Madoka suddenly interrupted, "You and Mami are on bad terms?"

"Long story, kid." Sayaka sighed, "I don't feel like talking about it either. The sooner we get this body-swapping thing behind us, the better... managing a whole territory on my own's put me in a tight schedule and..."

Sayaka then stopped.

"Hey..." Sayaka turned to Homura, "What time is it?"

"Quarter past."

"Shit." Sayaka shot up from her seat.

"What's wrong?" Homura asked

"That girl who switched into my body..." Sayaka asked, "She doesn't know how to fight, does she?"

Homura shook her head.

"Damn it." Sayaka grunted, "Let's go to Lower Water right now! That district's gonna be a warzone before long!"

"Don't tell me you..."

"Let's just go, okay!"

...

The cobblestone streets of Lower Water, Old Mitakihara echoed with the sound of Mami Tomoe's brisk footsteps. Mami reached the courtyard of a large, abandoned cathedral and her eyes sharpened.

"Sakura Cathedral..." Mami clicked her tongue. She shook her head and made her way towards the front entrance.

The old wooden floorboards of the cathedral creaked loudly as Mami walked through. She scanned the interior with a guarded look, sweeping through the musty walls and the dust-caked pews. Walking through this cathedral again brought back many memories for Mami – though most of them she would much rather forget.

'This is troublesome' Mami thought, closing her eyes as her memories filled her mind. 'First Sakura-san... now, Akemi-san...'

Mami gave off a loud sigh that bounced off the walls of the cathedral.

"Who's there!?" A voice suddenly demanded.

"Miki-san?" Mami called out.

"Mami-san!" The voice was filled with relief.

At the upper floor of the cathedral, a young girl waved at her from the ballustrades – Kyouko Sakura. Mami remembered Kyouko greeting her in that exact same way a while back – before the incident that wedged them apart. This wasn't the time to harbor bitter sentiment, she reminded herself. This wasn't Kyouko Sakura after all – this was Sayaka Miki.

"Miki-san, let's go." Mami said, "Akemi-san said that she would be waiting for us at the hospital."

"The transfer-student did?" Sayaka spoke through Kyouko's body. "What about Madoka?"

"She's with Akemi-san."

"You left Madoka with the transfer student!?"

"Akemi-san gave me her word – she will not hurt Kaname-san. I had no choice but to believe her promise. So let's get going now, okay?"

Kyouko seemed satisfied with this reply.

"Yes, let's!" Kyouko replied energetically – the sight of a liveky Kyouko amused Mami somewhat.

Just as Kyouko was about to descend down to the first floor, Mami felt a strange presence about.

"Mami-san! Did you feel that?" Kyouko asked. "That thing just now..."

"I felt it." Mami wasn't amused, "This isn't good."

As Mami and Kyouko looked around, the walls of the cathedral started to shift wildly.

"Miki-san! Prepare your Soul Gem!" Mami barked.

"W-what?" Kyouko stammered, "Th-that thing?"

"A Witch is manifesting in this area." Mami cried, "Get ready to fight!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again to Art and Thagguy for pointing out Kyouko's and Mami's previous acquaintance. Gave me a whole lot more ideas, as you can see :D.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magica Random**

**Chapter 5**

...

Kyouko's heart beat hard against her chest as she watched the walls of the Sakura Cathedral from the second floor balustrades warp all around her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. She had seen this sort of distortion before, but this was the first time she faced it as a Puella Magi.

"Miki-san!" Mami called out to her, "Come down and get ready to fight."

The ponytailed girl gave her a hesitant nod and she stared to make her way down the staircase to join Mami. As she hobbled down the steps, the distortion intensified and the blair of a powerful pipe-organ rang through the cathedral halls. Fear gripped Kyouko immediately and the girl lost balance in the staircase and nearly tumbled down the steps. She held onto the railings for dear life, but these railings were transfiguring before her very eyes.

"Argh..." Mami winced, covering her ears from the offensive sound. With a crumpled brow, she gathered herself. "Miki-san!"

She tried to use telepathy, but that overpowering sound blocked even that line. Kyouko's grip on the railings wasn't going to hold and the railings themselves were starting to be transfigured hazardously.

Long, thick, metal pipes started to appear all around the cathedral, running around the walls, ceilings and floors leading deeper into the void growing at the end of the hall. Mami felt a pipe by her feet shaking from the sound produced by the distant, phantom organ. Mami's eyes grew crafty.

The gunner was bathed in the golden light of her Soul Gem and she quickly produced a single rifle that appeared in her hands. She grabbed the rifle by the forestock and struck the pipes at her feet with the butt of her gun. The pipes smashed easily and the powerful sound started to wane ever so slightly.

"... just as I thought."

Mami smashed what pipes she could nearby then summonned a dozen more rifles with a courtsey. Two at a time, she shot at the pipes beyond her reach blew them open. The sounds of the distant organ, though still audible, became tame. The gunner saunted past the smashed pipes and hurried over to the shaken Kyouko to help her down the staircase.

"It's okay now, Miki-san." Mami comforted the ponytailed girl, "Stick with me and we'll take this Witch down together, okay?"

"... o-okay." Kyouko could barely speak. Her ears were ringing and there were tears at the sides of her eyes. Mami propped Kyouko up back on her shaky feet then propsed her battle-plan.

"Kyouko Sakura, the girl whose body you've taken control of, is a spear-fighter, Miki-san." Mami explained with a reassuring voice, "A melee fighter normally leads a formation, but I'll take the vanguard today."

"Still..." Mami continued as she eyed her surroundings, "Try to at least summon her spear, Miki-san. I won't let the Witch lay a finger on you, but you never know what goes down in a Witch's barrier."

The pipes that Mami had broken were starting to repair themselves and the sound was picking up in strength once more. They had to hurry.

"I'll give it a try." Kyouko said. She held out her red Soul Gem and let its brilliance transform her clothes. Kyouko closed her eyes and focused her energies into conjuring up a weapon. When she opened her eyes, a sharp two-wedged spear appeared in her hands. The weapon in her hands amazed her – she truly did wield the powers of this Puella Magi.

"That's good." Mami gave an approving nod, "Now, we're going to go down the cathedral hallway and follow these pipes to the central chamber. Watch my back, but don't lag behind, you hear? God knows what sort of minions will come out and attack us."

The gunner gave Kyouko one last pat on the shoulder and started to walk down the deepening hallway. Kyouko shakily clutched onto her spear and stayed a few paces behind Mami, her eyes sweeping left and right in fear. Even though she did have magical powers now, she still felt as frightened as ever.

As Mami and Kyouko made their way down the halls, the sound of the organ started to change key.

"D-minor…" Kyouko recognized the key.

"Is something the matter, Miki-san?" Mami asked, her eyes still glued forward as they walked.

"N-nothing." Kyouko shook her head, "It's just that… this sorta sounds like… well… a symphony."

Rumbling noises then echoed from beyond the void. Little black, grotesque limbs that were twisted into odd shapes appeared and charged at them from the darkness in all directions.

"They're notes!" Kyouko spoke again, whirling around in disbelief as she saw the shapes the limbs took. "They're note symbols… quarter notes, eighth notes… whole notes…"

"Whatever they are, they're coming for us!" Mami warned, summoning a circle or rifles that stuck out of the ground, "Ready yourself!"

The gunner picked up her guns and shot at the note-shaped limbs that approached them. Each bullet she fired pierced through two or three of the notes with two shots every second, but even her best efforts could only do so much. A handful of notes came too close for comfort and launched themselves at Kyouko.

"Ahh!" Kyouko screamed and whirled her spear around wildly, but her swipes somehow cut down the notes that came for her. She saw them splatter midair, torn asunder by her spear. "I… can do this."

However, more notes came to replace their fallen comrades.

"Stay focused!" Mami said, calling another circle or rifles around the two of them and all of them fired at the oncoming foes. "If anything gets past my barrage, cut it down!"

"Gotcha, Mami-san!" Kyouko was gaining a sliver of confidence and held onto her spear less tensely.

Mami's barrage tore down a good number of the notes, but a handful of them made it past the blasts and fiery powder. Kyouko swung her spear and cut the remnants down. Wave after wave of notes would swarm them, but their tandem was nearly invincible and Kyouko was impressed. Little did the girl commanding her know that Mami had fought battles alongside this spear-fighter in the past.

How else could the gunner's actions be so fluid and graceful with the spear-fighter at her side? Surely, these tactics and formations that Mami fielded weren't ones she made on the spot. Mami had used them before. Mami had faith in them.

Why, then, did Mami never mention anything about this spear-fighter she worked so well with to Sayaka and Madoka?

Before long, Mami and Kyouko were able to wipe out ranks of the notes. Any notes that remained were afraid and were rightfully so. Piles of bloodied limbs lay about all around the two girls and their faces were covered in dark crimson, but there was not a scratch on their bodies. Those notes scampered away into the darkness in fright.

"They'll reinforce the Witch's defense for sure." Mami said, holding onto two loaded rifles as she watched the notes flee. "It's time for us to tighten up the noose."

"Let's do this, Mami-san!" Kyouko was now comfortable wielding her spear and was growing eager.

Together, the two of them ran down the darkened halls towards the source of the pipe-organ music. As they got closer, the path of the metal pipes became erratic. Thin strands of pale, deathly wood started to curl around the pipes, growing thicker and thicker the further Mami and Kyouko went down the path. Then, gruesome crosses built from bones bound with ligament started to line the path.

"This is strange…" Mami said with a serious tone. "The energy around here's way too strong for just a Witch."

The gunner held out her golden Soul Gem and watched as it reacted to the energies around them. Indeed, it was sensing an unusually strong power.

"We're already too far in to stop now." Mami reminded herself, "All Witches have to be dealt with – this one is no exception."

"Wait!" A voice halted Mami and Kyouko in their tracks.

"Akemi-san…?" Mami was surprised to hear her voice. She and Kyouko turned around to see the mysterious transfer student standing there in her Puella Magi attire. Beads of sweat peppered her forehead and she carried a Type 89 Howa assault rifle in her hands. Her breaths were short and the barrel of her gun was still smoking.

"We're in a bad situation here." Homura said as she caught her breath. "This isn't the barrier of one single Witch. Three separate Witches manifested at the same time here at the Cathedral. We'll need every ounce of magic we can muster. We have to take them out one by one."

The symphony that Kyouko had heard earlier now became clear and distinct to the three girls. It was the fourth movement of Beethoven's 9th Symphony – the Ode to Joy.

…

In the private room of Kyousuke Kamijou, Heartseed sat on the bed face to face with the Incubator. Heartseed was busy tying up a new bandage to reinforce Kyousuke's now broken cast while the Incubator looked out to the setting sun.

"Homura Akemi has entered the barrier, Heartseed." The Incubator reported, "She's fighting her way through to where Mami Tomoe and Sayaka Miki's Kyouko are."

"It is just as I expected." Heartseed said in his usual monotone, "This will be an interesting battle – a three-on-three. Isn't that fair?"

Kyuubey tilted his head at the mention of the word 'fair'. He didn't seem to fully understand what Heartseed meant by 'fair'.

"Do you enjoy watching them fight and suffer, Heartseed?" The Incubator was curious.

"Hmm… I don't know." Heartseed started straight into the ceiling, "I think there's more to it than that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes indeed." Heartseed turned his blank eyes back to the Incubator. "However, since you and the rest of our kind have shunned emotion, I do not expect you to understand my reasons."

Then, there was silence in the private room. Only the ticking of the clock broke that silence, followed by the loud chimes of the town clock to mark 7PM. Heartseed listened to the chimes and declared in his monotone,

"It's time."

…

"Take this!" Kyouko cried as she charged towards the first Witch – a skeletal mastodon with the skull of a human girl but with vicious obsidian trunks protruding from her cheeks.

With a powerful swing of her spear, she smashed the front legs of the Witch and brought it face down to the cathedral floors with a loud thud. Yellow ribbons burst from the seams of the stone at Mami's command and held down the Witch.

"Farewell." Homura said coolly. She produced an anti-tank missile and aimed it at the Witch's wailing face. She pulled the trigger and a powerful blast crushed the mastodon's head into ash.

A glassy ding echoed in the chamber as a Grief Seed fell onto the floor. Homura picked up the Grief Seed to cleanse her gem. Then, to Kyouko's and Mami's surprise, the transfer student passed the Grief Seed over to them.

"There's still a lot of space in that one." Homura said, "You'll be able to fully cleanse your gems with that."

Kyouko and Mami had no intentions of complaining. They cleansed their gems and tossed the spent Grief Seed aside. As the Witch's corpse faded away to nothingness, the bone crosses disappeared, leaving only the metal pipes and the wooden tendrils that wrapped around them left on the path.

"So…" Kyouko said, "That's one Witch down, two to… argh…"

The 9th Symphony playing on that distant organ picked up in pace.

"Miki-san!" Mami cried out, tending to the ponytailed girl immediately, "What's wrong?"

All of the sudden, Mami too started to grunt in pain.

"Another round of body-swaps?" Homura realized what was going on, but she too started to feel pained.

Moments later, the pain stopped and the three girls came to.

Kyouko and Mami gasped as they looked at each other.

"Tomoe!" Mami cried, realizing who now controlled Kyouko's body.

"Sakura-san!" Kyouko replied, recognizing that manner of speech without a second thought. Just as their encounter was about to heat up, a groan caught both of their attentions.

"Guys…" Homura spoke in a worried tone, "I think the transfer student and I switched this time round…"

…

Outside, at the courtyard of the cathedral, Sayaka Miki dazedly looked at her two hands.

"This can't be…" Sayaka muttered, "No… no!"

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**Author's Notes: **Been a while, but yes - this project is still alive. I did what I could to get it out before New Year's for you guys. Here's to a great 2012 and an even more wonderful 2013 to come!


End file.
